The aim of this project is to provide a detailed analysis of the dynamics of rehearsal because this is necessary for understanding both memory development in children and the operation of the memory system itself. Overt rehearsal procedures indicate that there are age-related changes in the rehearsal techniques used by children, and that these differences are related to corresponding developmental changes in the recall of information from the long-term memory store. Young children (e.g., 8 year olds) rehearse in a relatively passive fashion in free recall tasks, repeating the currently presented item alone, or in a limited context, whereas older children (e.g., 11 year olds) rehearse more actively. Previous work in this project suggests that (1) rehearsal training procedures can facilitate the performance of young children, (2) rehearsal affects the retrieval of information from long-term store, and not transfer to long-term store, (3) the influence of rehearsal varies as a function of list organization, and (4) rehearsal may serve to generate an organizational plan at stimulus input. The work proposed is concerned with (1) specifying those aspects of rehearsal which are critical for effective memory performance, (2) exploring the linkage between rehearsal and organizational processes, (3) examining the effects of rehearsal on long-term retention, and (4) exploring the possibility that differences in rehearsal strategy underlie age differences in memory search technique. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Bjorklund, D.F., Ornstein, P.A., & Haig, J.R. Development of organizational patterns in free recall: The effects of training in categorization. Presented at the meetings of the Society for Research in Child Development, 1975. Ornstein, P.A., Naus, M.J., & Liberty, C. Rehearsal and organizational processes in children's memory. Child Development, 1975, in press.